Corey's Knights
by LeCorey'sKnightsAuthor
Summary: Corey's parents have made a crossover game containing everything that he loves within it. Today is initiation day, and Corey selects his team.
1. Chapter 1

(The reason the main character's last name is blurred it is because it's a real last name. The main character is based of a real kid. So no, his name isn't what you may think W**** is. OK?)  
Day 1 after the discovery:  
My parents have let me test out this game that they made. It has been on the outer-space market for awhile. It seems to be so advanced that no console or pc can run it. Only a new gaming console my parents made allowed this to run, called the "Universal Station". The game seems to be a mix-up of everything I love. Anime characters and settings, Gaming characters and settings, and Novel/Movie tie-in settings. They say I could literally live in this game if I wanted to... Because I can. The "portal" some figurines can go on is an **_actual_** portal! It literally transports me into the game! But with all that said...  
Welcome to Corey's Knights.  
The game immediatly puts me in a colluseum. With one man standing in the center-  
Wait a minute is that Toadsworth from the Super Mario series?  
...Ok?  
I see beta testers sitting everywhere. But only like, 10 of them are human. That's the thing, in my universe, several mythical creatures exist and have loads of famous people in their race, therefore being able to get the beta of Corey's Knights. Toadsworth says, "I assume ALL of you know why you're here. You are the selected beta testers! You have been transported to the realm of "Corey's Knights"... Speaking of which, Corey W****, please step forward."  
Huh? That's my name. I step forward and Toadsworth says, "This game was made for him. You all have a chance of being his enemy,rival, or friend. But for that to be determined, you have to follow a set of challenges in teams of 5, so Corey... Choose your 4 other members, please." ...Why, isn't **_this_** an honor?  
I point at a 14-year-old looking girl. "Uhh.. You. Number 61." she walks forward, and Toadsworth asks for a name. "D-Don't make fun of me for having an abnormal name.. But, My name is Final Battle." I hear a snicker and hope it came from a soon-to-be enemy.  
I point at a burly-looking alien and say, "You? Number 63." He was sitting next to her. When he approaches, he says, "This is my sister. My name's Sudden Death. You may think I'm an alien, but this is just my avatar, for anyone concerned." I look at them weirdly.  
1\. For having gruesome names.  
2\. For being siblings. My brothers weren't allowed to go.  
3\. For being able to pick an avatar.  
Toadsworth snaps me out of coming up with more reasons with a snappy, "we're losing daylight."  
I point at a minotaur. "You, as well, Number 10" he comes forward, and says, "Name's Hassium. And yes, I'm a real minotaur. My set-up's out in the maze, next to the Red River between Oklahoma and Texas." Sweet.  
This is my final choice, I gotta make it count. I look around, and see... A frat-kid. A hairy frat-kid. A college student. Every instinct in my body previously would've told me not to call him down. But... If you've seen what a speed runner looks like, you would understand why I pointed, and said, "You. Number 77."  
He comes down, and says, "Well! Since everyone's ok with those oddball names. I'm KrillinThresh."  
...This guy's real name... Is my usual SCREEN name? What in all the hells is going on?  
To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

_Weapon Claim_.

After a guy with my screen name as his real life name announces himself, my team was transported to a little area where I find...  
Isabelle. Isabelle from Animal Crossing.  
...Ok. Second time a fictional character has showed up. I'm the first person to say anything. "Uh... You our instructor or something?"

She smile and says, " Yes siree! Your First Objective is to defeat an array of enemies. These enemies fluctuate from Video Games like Legend of Zelda to Movie/Book tie ins like The Hunger Games. Your objective is just to have all of them dead. If one kills you, we aren't Sword Art Online'ing it and killing you in real life, you'll just be ejected from the game until the objective is done."

...Is she an AI? That was a really long tutorial,and it sounded almost digital. but she seems to have human emotion too. God, my parents are good programmers... "OK? Do we get weapons or anything to defend ourselves?"

Isabelle nods. "That was what I was going to say next,Corey-Kun." I sigh. She's acting like she's japanese...  
It makes sense, since Animal Crossing's a worldwide game made in japan, but I do not need those Japanese suffixes in-game. I express that with a, "Uhh.. Just Corey, please." She nods, and says, "As you wish. The game was made for you. So, that rack of weapons over there..." She points across the map at them. "You may pick 3 weapons. 3 isn't required, it's just the maximum. Have fun"

And we do just that. I pick out the Palutena Bow from Kid Icarus, a set of throwable hammers(based off the Hammer Bros style of attack from Mario.)... But the third one was a strange selection. A giant knife-looking weapon with no handle to hold onto, a cube floating below it, and if you pointed the blade into the earth... It may look like an 'i'. A lot of people may have found this VERY useless... But, it just called my name. I could've gone with anything. The Master Sword from Zelda,Ki energy from Dragon ball, HECK even the invincibility star from Mario... But I didn't. This Knife Had a certain _aura_ around it, that made me want to pick it up.  
Final Battle Grabbed a knife with a blade that looked like a lightning bolt. Appropriate for a weapon titled "Thunder Dagger.". She also grabbed a pistol... that had machine gun aesthetics. I see what she was going for. A weapon that is easy to hold, and can unload rounds of bullets... But then she stopped. I suppose she wants to be fast and sneaky? That explains the lack of a third weapon.  
After I saw what she claimed, I looked at KrillinThresh. He was holding the hammer from Donkey Kong and Smash Bros, and some sort of holy sword. It was just titled as the "Light Beings Sword."... He also grabbed a pair of boots with a major speed boost on them. Kinda like the ones from Sonic the Hedgehog, except they weren't from Sonic. With all of those combined I suppose he just wanted to carry the big ol' hammer at normal speed.  
The other 2 didn't do much. Sudden Death just grabbed a Ray Pistol from Star Fox, and Hassium just picked up a Melee Axe and Throwing axes.

After our selection, I turned back to notice Isabelle being taken captive by the enemies we have to kill. They consist of Manky Kongs from DKC and Red Ribbon Army members from dragon ball. Immediately, KT(KrillinThresh) jumps toward the Manky Kong holding Isabelle, and smashes his head in with the Smash Bros/DK hammer. and quickly turns toward several RRBA members, thrusting his sword through them all. MAN, this guy's instincts are nuts! He really needs to stop proving why I picked him. I jump after him,yelling "KT! Wait up for-" but Final Battle interrupts by running in and shooting a Manky in the back of the head. I take the final Kill by shooting the last manky in the heart with my Palutena Bow. After they all were killed, KT turns around and says, "GEE, thank you for helping!" sarcastically at Hassium and Sudden Death...When five ghastlys from Pokémon spawn behind him. Sudden Death shoots 3 of them in the forehead, and Hassium throws 2 throwing axes at the others. "You're welcome." They both say back.

Isabelle says, "Thank you for the save. Challenge one completed." With a grateful smile on her face. But then she looks at the oddball knife I picked up. And says, "N-No way..." I look at her, and ask, "What is it?" She stops being mystified by my knife long enough to say, "NOTHING! Nothing... You'll find out later, you clever kid!"

 **To be Continued**...


End file.
